cascade_cabaretfandomcom-20200214-history
Corathene
Corathene, the self proclaimed "Goddess of Darkness". This Celestial has lived for billions of years, doing whatever she can. Lately, she has spent her days causing the next big thrills, at the expense of the Humans that live close. Appearance Core pale gray skin and pure white hair resembling a short bob cut. Her outfit consist of a darker gray top with a white trim, while her dress is a almost back gray. She usually wears these as her normal outfit, but she can wear and gain different colors. However, she just chooses not to. Personality To be Typed Abilities 'Dark Magic' *Corathene has masterery of dark magic, which alows her to manipulate shadows and the darkness itself. Being able to create monsters out the darkness that follow her will. Hoever, heavy amounts of light can destroy much of her dark magic. *She can engulf herself in shadow, making her incredibly agile and invulnerable, however making her unable to interact with any physical matter. 'Corruption' *Utilizing the darkness Core can make deals with other beings and warp them into monstorous things that follow her will as well. She can do this with or without agreements, however being without a deal become more rebellious and disloyal. 'Light Magic' *The power to shape and manifest pure light in various ways. Core is least proficient in this and thus can only use it for very inaccurate yet numerous projectiles and durable defenses. However, in order to use it. she must cut herself off from her dark magic completely. 'Shade' Shade is a byproduct of Corathene's Amulet. converting the wearer's Shadow into their sworn protector and companion. Shade is a simple minded construct who has a rather curious nature to himself, differing from Other constructs of Core's. Unique in being very docile and friendly on his own, once Core wills it however, Shade will utilize it's abilities to reveal a more fierce and destructive nature. *Shade can morph its body into tools and weapons, although they're not very durable *Shade can travel through darkness, follwing the same rules Core must *Shade can mimic the shadows and voices of whoever it is closest to at the moment *Shade can gain further strength in darker places Although Shade can be dangerous, it is usually subdued easily with heavy light exposure. Hoever, even if it's destroyed, Shade can reform in roughly an hour, in a very weakened state. Accessories 'The Penumbra's Amulet ' *Core's crowned jewel, the Penumbra Amulet is a powerful relic to any creature, as whatever wears it gains Core's dark magic and use of her Shadow Constructs. *The necklace is in reality are the Soulgems of Corathene and another Celestial. if either were to be Shattered, the corresponding Celestial would completely cease to exist. 'the Vannablak Enigma ' *A staff made from the fabric from between dimensions, the Enigma is a tough melee weapon that can manifest from nothing for its user, and conduct magic through it quite well. History TBA Rounds TBA Gallery Core.png|Corethene's Round 1 Drink Contestant Core 1.png|Corethene's Round 2 Puppet Core-0.png|Corethene's Round 3 Moth